Famous
by saira rajiya
Summary: Bella Swan is running late for her train back to college when she bumps into Edward Cullen and his crowd of female fans ... ON HIATUS
1. Edward Cullen

Umbrellas rushed past, boots peeking out beneath their colored, portable awnings, as rain formed puddles amongst the passing feet. Sighing, Bella gripped at her suitcase and pulled her hood closer. Of all the days for New York to drown, it had to be the one where she was running late to catch a train.

Clutching her luggage even tighter she stepped out onto the sidewalk and immediately became drenched. Her raincoat did little to cover her face or hands and her sneakers already were stained darker. Brushing angrily at her bangs, Bella gave up on the hair that was now a bundle of frizz plastered to her forehead.

It was cold, it was wet, and it was lonely outside Port Authority and she thought longingly of the warm bed abandoned only hours before. The hot mug of coffee forgotten on her parent's kitchen table mocked her as she wished there was more motivation to keep moving than just a dark, deserted dorm room.

Stores, offices, and apartments passed her by as Bella pushed her way through the mass of faceless bodies all bent on finding someplace dry. She had blocks to walk and little patience with which to do it and the smells of the shops and the cars and the dirt mingled into something faintly unpleasant and purposefully ignored.

The homeless huddled under awnings and tucked themselves more securely into corners. Buildings loomed above her, the windows glinting through the rain, most were lit up as business continued regardless of the maelstrom beyond their doors.

Lost in her thoughts, Bella was wrenched back into reality as noise and screams engulfed her and a quickly increasing crowd rushed forward. Girls' high pitched voices mingled, making Bella wish for a thick pair of ear plugs.

Photographers and a limousine blocked the street ahead of her as Bella halted bewildered.

Hoping to avoid being trampled, she edged her way towards the coffee shop ahead. Stopping briefly under an overhang to pull out her cell phone and check the time, she cursed and stuffed it hastily into an available pocket. She had fifteen minutes before her train left and no money for the subway to get her there any faster. Turning, she found her path blocked by a man in a suit and behind her clamored people, begging for attention. Didn't they notice the rain?

Perhaps she should have wondered who they were all excited for. At another time Bella might have taken the time to assess the situation but at that moment she was soaked and tired and running late. Tapping the shoulder of the man in front of her impatiently she raised her voice, "Excuse me, but I really need to get by." Without turning around the hulking suit replied "No autographs."

Sighing in frustration Bella nearly stomped her feet. "I don't really care about paper and pens, both of which would probably melt in this god awful weather! I really just need to get by. The trains don't wait and I refuse to sit at Penn, freezing, until the next one arrives!"

"No can do," was all she got and now Bella began to seethe. Usually the situation would have been amusing, in fact she might have eagerly watched to see who stepped out from behind tinted windows, but it was not her day and she felt more like a drowned rat than an excited girl. Any good mood she still harbored officially ran out.

"No!" She snapped, "no, no, no! This is ridiculous. I am not some psychotic fan girl of whatever stuck up snob is in New York now. I'm not going to launch myself at anyone, I'm not going to harm anyone, I just want to trudge my way in a timely fashion towards my train!" By now her voice was rising steadily "It's raining like the motherfucker and I am cold, I look disgusting and any makeup I might have applied in a random burst of vanity is officially gone, in fact it's probably smeared across my face and I look like a freaking raccoon!" Bella was officially ranting. "But I wouldn't care if I could just get somewhere dry, warm, and preferably on my train! At which point I will have to throw away everything I own because it is now too soggy to save seeing as I've had to wait for whatever lazy son of a bitch these crazy people are screaming for!"

"That would be me," a cool, deep voice responded. Bella froze.

"Shit," she whispered, _this is going to get embarrassing._ Looking up slowly she met green eyes and a crooked, dazzling grin.

"Edward Cullen," he stuck out his hand from under an umbrella and Bella grasped it, strong fingers gripped hers in brief contact. She was barely aware of the crowd still clamoring for attention behind her.


	2. Coffee Shop

The city skyline rose up over the swamp as Bella sat, absently twisting her damp sleeves and biting her lower lip. Fallen wires and forgotten machinery lay scattered beside the track, a desolate, industrial graveyard.

But it didn't matter, the approaching state line passed without recognition. The changing landscape, of city buildings to well manicured lawns and ever growing houses, was glanced over hastily as Bella's thoughts were pulled back to a tousle haired man.

She had been pulled past the body guards and into an empty coffee shop. The rain pattering against an unshielded window seemed incredibly loud in her ears and the muffled sound of zealous people outside almost unreal.

Awkwardly Bella had stood just inside the building and tried to ignore her dripping hair and the growing certainty that fate had placed a giant zit on her nose at just that moment.

"Do you want something to drink?" his voice swept over her and she shivered involuntarily.

"No" she whispered and then, "no," she repeated with a confidence that thrilled her.

"Have a seat," Edward Cullen gestured toward a chair across from him. Bella moved forward, tugging awkwardly at her suitcase and wishing she hadn't packed so much, she suddenly felt ridiculous maneuvering the giant, red monstrosity on wheels. It had been a gift from her mother and until now she had not minded it's entirely utilitarian appearance.

"Bella, right?" Edward questioned.

"Yes, well technically Isabella, but my mother only ever called me Bella, which I never understood because Isabella is perfectly acceptable but by now it's really too late to change that because I'm used to Bella and all my friends, well …" pausing, she blushed once more and looked at the table; she had been rambling again.

Leaning back, Edward let a good natured smirk pass across his features, "and why were you yelling at my security officer?"

"Oh. Well," she ran her fingers along the edge of her chair, identical to the one Edward lounged in. Wooden, with a stain or two, it did not seem out of place, yet it was not where she imagined a celebrity would deign to sit. "I was late and he wouldn't let me through." He still looked confused and so Bella rushed to clarify, "late for my train." The bronze haired god chuckled.

"You almost assaulted the guy because you wanted to catch a train? You do realize more than one leaves New York City every day right?"

Bella nearly rolled her eyes, "It's basically a tsunami out there and I just want to be dry in my dorm and all packed away." Thunder echoed her sentiments and she rubbed her hands to ease the tension, she hated storms.

Edward nodded, "my apologies."

"For what?" Bella questioned, surprised.

"For making you late, for the fact that you're picture will definitely be in the paper tomorrow."

"What?" Bella's hands flew to her hair, "looking like this?" Edward raised an eyebrow, and she hastened to explain, inexplicably worried that this stranger might perceive her as shallow. "It's not really that I'm worried about what I look like, it's just … Jesus! What a day. It's been bad all the way through and now I'm going to be in all these pictures looking like a gerbil that spent a year at sea! I mean, come on." Burying her head in her hands she almost missed Edward's grin.

"You look beautiful," he assured her.

She laughed, "Thank you, but I don't. I'm fine when I'm dry and put together, but I'm none of that right now. So please don't lie."

"I'm not lying," and he looked at her with such sincerity, it was impossible to misinterpret. But Bella was a skeptic and, not believing him, she rushed to change the topic.

"Do you always have to deal with that many girls?" She gestured towards the windows where fans huddled. "I mean, that's gotta hurt the ear drums. I didn't know humans could reach that pitch."

Grinning, Edward rose and headed toward the counter. As a woman in green with mousy hair instantly appeared, he asked "So … where exactly is this dorm you're desperately trying to get to?"

She eyed him. He made her body do weird things and her heart race, but they had only just met, strangers on some corner if one wanted to be technical, so she decided that he didn't need to know it all. "In my college." _Besides_ she thought, _let's keep him guessing. I'm not just going to hand everything to him on a silver platter, like everyone else probably does._

Ordering his "black coffee" Edward faced Bella once more, the woman scurrying off behind him, "and that would be where?" Momentarily distracted by the way he looked, like a Greek immortal in flesh, she didn't respond. "You're college?" He prompted as she drew breath and brought herself back into reality.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" She beamed and, for good measure, stuck out her tongue even as she heard her mother scold, _Bella, stop being a toddler in some teenager's body. Grow up._

A little worried that Edward would think the same, she glanced away, but Edward had laughed, grabbed the steaming mug now waiting for him, and sat back down.


	3. A Text

The buzzing in her ear was far too early; she could have sworn she had just placed her head on the pillow. Reaching for the phone she turned it off and blinked, blearily, at the time. Damn, it was already eight in the morning, where had the time gone? She did not feel rested. Groaning Bella rolled onto her back and glared at the ceiling, she did not want to get back to school. Looking over she saw her roommate begin to stir and a tiny face peered at her from beneath pink and white covers, grinning.

"Coffee?" Alice asked brightly, gliding effortlessly out of bed and scurrying towards her French press, turning on the light as she went.

"No, turn it off!" Bella protested as she hoisted herself unwillingly upwards and thumped to the floor, bare feet first. Running a hand through her hair she looked in the mirror. At least she was dry today, though the ratty shirt did not help appearances with its multitude of holes. Alice had already bemoaned her continued lack of fashion sense, as if it might have miraculously improved over break, and muttered something about a makeover. Bella ignored her, so far the pixie had not won domination of her closet, and she intended to keep it that way.

The sun was bursting through windows as she made her way to the bathrooms to brush her teeth and wash her face. Upon her return, towel in hand, she gratefully inhaled the bitter smell of fresh coffee.

Alice passed her a mug as she danced by, pulling various items from drawers and applying makeup without a mirror. She was one girl who would never find herself in a rainstorm, with a handsome guy, looking like a bedraggled, homeless animal. Had she known what Bella had been up to last afternoon, and in what condition she had been in, Alice would have had spasms. But Bella had not told her about the encounter with Edward, somehow it felt like a delicious secret that Bella wanted to hold close and savor. Besides which there was a niggling doubt that she would ever hear from him again, and that would just embarrass. She had handed over her number yet she could not see him, surrounded by beautiful women as he was, remembering unexceptional Bella Swan.

Thoughtlessly she pulled on a pair of jeans, chose a Beatles vintage shirt, and reached for a fuzzy red cardigan. Hunting for her chucks, she found one under the bed and the other beside the door; she never could keep anything together. As she reached for her messenger bag she encountered Alice's face, her mouth pursed eyes glinting.

Crossing her arms, Alice shook her head, "you are not going out like that are you?" Bella just nodded, her clothes weren't quite what Alice approved of but usually she was not held hostage because of her style choices. "Wrong." Alice insisted, "there is not a shred of makeup on you and it's the first day! Don't you want to make a good impression??"

"Alice," Bella rolled her eyes "This is our second semester here, we were only gone for March break, we aren't making first impressions," she grinned, "besides, I could have worn the jeans with the ripped knees." Alice shuddered melodramatically and shoved her towards the bed, forcing her to sit.

"Well, you are putting on makeup," she proclaimed, "actually I am putting the makeup on, because you still don't know what you're doing. Though God knows I've tried to teach you." She bent to rummage in her bag and Bella grinned good-naturedly, she did love Alice for all her quirks and dramatic outbursts.

Once eyeliner was applied and Bella had refused the blush, she found herself heading towards the business office and her work study hours. As she walked, she imagined her life with excess money, _I would read books and write stories and sleep_ she rattled off in her head, it was a familiar list_._ _Yes, sleep would be very nice_ she yawned. Even with the coffee earlier, Bella couldn't help but long for a down comforter and a silent, warm room.

Unsurprised to find the office hadn't suddenly become an amusement park since she had left it a week ago, Bella headed towards the back room where filing awaited. Piles had accumulated in seven days, and she maneuvered her way around them, praying her feet would not decide to trip right then. Pausing in the far corner, she began to alphabetize until the papers in her arm reached her chin, at which point she opened the first cabinet.

It was mind numbing work and Bella soon found herself dreaming of Edward and his laugh, reminiscing about what he had said. She felt like a moon struck 15 year old with her first crush, it had been so long since Jacob that she had forgotten what feeling something extra for a guy did to her.

Upon reaching the end of the first hour, Bella headed towards her water bottle, tripping and nearly colliding with a desk on her way. As she reached the drink, her phone beeped, and she reached for her back pocket. Maybe Angela wanted to meet up for lunch later, or Alice had discovered a new clothing item she wanted to recreate herself. But it was an unfamiliar number that met her gaze and she opened the phone wondering where the text had come from.

_Hey, it's Edward_ was written on the screen and she very nearly jumped. Closing her phone quickly she glanced around, as if caught in a forbidden act, before carefully peeking at it once more. She grinned and felt giddy when she saw it had not disappeared, it really was him. In fact he had sent another one, _Edward Cullen, sorry I forgot to add the last name_. Bella laughed nervously, excitement bubbling. As if she hadn't figured out who it was by the first message. Looking at the time she began to count, five hours until she could tell Alice, she could call but this really couldn't be explained via phone.


	4. Unexpected Visit

Alexander Martin, Alexander Martin, where in God's name was Alexander Martin? Bella focused on the filing cabinet in front of her, standing on the balls of her feet as she ruffled through the folders at the back. Alexander Martin's file could not be found, and he was not in the pile waiting to be officially labeled. _Great, Paul's been here_ she groaned and opened a random drawer. Paul was notorious for misfiling and the best method to retrieve anything he had put away was to start at any one spot and then continue to look in an irrational manner. The trick was never to resort to intelligence.

Bella sighed in frustration; she had been unable to concentrate all week and it was making it hard to find the folder. The last 14 days had been exciting but definitely not conducive to maintaining a good work ethic. Edward had texted her every day, lately even twice daily and the anticipation of each call made her squirm inside.

Alice too remained giddy about the situation and every time Bella's phone pinged in her presence, she almost levitated with excitement. She would strategically bounce around and clean in the area of their small dorm room that was behind Bella so that she could sneak glances at what messages were being exchanged. As requested, she had kept the situation a secret and was therefore forgiven the annoying tendency to be far too nosy.

The noise of a telephone ringing in the silent, dusty room brought Bella's gaze to a halt. Sliding the drawer of the filing cabinet she had been searching through shut, she placed Alexander Martin's sheet of paper in the "to do" box and went to pick up the connection. Working in the basement meant no one wanted to come find you and the students were always being given directions via the office phone in the corner.

"Bella Swan here" she murmured as she idly scratched at some tape sticking to the wall, remnants of some sign taken down a few days ago.

"Bella," Norma answered, sounding slightly more hushed than normal "There's someone here to see you." Bella blinked a few times. That was unexpected, who would be visiting her at the admissions office, on a Wednesday, during her work study hours? Perhaps Mike Newton was becoming more persistent in his deluded attempts at winning a date.

"Listen, if it's Mike, tell him I'm not here," Bella hazarded a guess.

"No, no, dear, it's not Mike," Norma giggled but refused to elaborate, even when the silence became awkward. Norma Elwood had always been a little strange, _but apparently she's officially gone round the bend now_.

"Right," Bella drummed her fingers in frustration and looked at the pile of mail waiting to be sorted, "is it important or can they catch me later today when I'm not working?"

"Dear, why don't you just come on up," and with that Norma hung up. Bemused, Bella climbed the narrow staircase, muttering something about old age and asylums. She really couldn't complain, it wasn't as if the other little jobs she could be completing were at all interesting or emotionally fulfilling.

Rounding the corner she quickly scanned the number of soda cans left and wondered when would be a good time to remind Norma that they needed to order more. Visitors to the college always stopped at the admissions office first and drinks needed to be available. Norma was indispensible when it came to dealing with the hordes of people and knowing all the application information, but she never was able to manage the food and drinks and it was left up to the students to remind her. 5 cokes, 6 sprites, and 10 waters, meant they would need more within the day.

Running her hand across the banister, she was still looking back as she began to speak, "Norma, we're going to need more drinks and have you checked on -" but she got no further because by then she had looked towards the front desk and the sight of the tall bronze haired figure stopped her.

She would know Edward anywhere by now, she had spent enough time texting him and nights dreaming of him, though she would never admit it. The giggling of the visitors waiting for a campus tour simply confirmed his celebrity status. Even Norma was grinning and ignoring the ringing phones.

"Bugger me!" Bella breathed and immediately clapped her hand over her mouth with a groan. "Great, the first thing out of my mouth is a swear," she rolled her eye. "I can't be nice and attractive even when I'm dry and not sleep deprived."

There was a brief silence, in which Bella pressed her hand to a burning cheek and tried to look only at the carpeted floor, before Edward began to chuckle. "You are the first American I know to use English swears, are your parents British?" Bella could only shake her head. "You're fascinating," he continued, and for a moment Edward began to sound a little uncertain himself, "and I was wondering if you would be willing to have lunch with me."

"Oh, well, I guess," Bella awkwardly walked backwards while Edward smiled at her with that indulgent smirk. That was unexpected to say the least. "I have work right now, but maybe in an hour?"

"I'm sure you can put in the hour another time," Norma interjected and Bella shot her a helpless look. While she would have liked to go out with Edward she didn't want to appear too eager, but Norma only grinned indulgently and Bella was forced to concede, "Right. Well then … I just need to get my stuff then. Just stay right there," and Bella rushed down the musty stairs and to her backpack full of school books. Before she headed back, she stopped to check her clothes in the window of an empty office. Becky wasn't in today and her office remained locked and dark, so Bella's reflection, scraggily hair and 5 year old sweater included, stood out clearly. Rolling her eyes and giving up all hope that Edward would ever see her in anything half way decent, Bella tried to breathe calmly.

Silently she smiled at Edward as she rounded the corner for the second time in five minutes and watched as he detangled himself from the arms of a few lingering visitors to the college, now looking for autographs. Her heart felt impossibly heavy and it fluttered especially quickly as he slung an arm around her shoulders and guided her out the front doors.


End file.
